The Choice of the Athenians
by The Otherworlder
Summary: Quite a familiar story told in verse.


The Choice of the Athenians   
  
It was a golden summer day when the  
Immortal Olympians gathered in a seaside city.  
They had come to see two mighty gods  
Duel in a battle of wit and power.  
For Poseidon, the ruler of the sea,  
And Athena, the wise grey-eyed maiden  
Came to present the people with mighty gifts  
To win their hearts and their glorious city.  
  
Poseidon eagerly presented his gift first:  
He struck the earth with his golden triton,  
And from the ground two war horses sprang  
Their splendour surpassed even the flying Pegasus.  
Look! How their pure white manes and tails glow!  
And their armours gleamed like polished gold.  
All the people stood entranced,   
To see such magnificence unfold.  
  
Poseidon's voice happily boomed,  
As he saw many astounded faces.  
"This shall be my gift, ye people of Mycenae!"  
He cried loudly, "You shall have my   
Forever blessing on the battle field!  
The king of sea promises you:  
Land you shall conquer, riches you shall gain;  
Victory will always smile upon you!"  
  
At those words young men cheered,  
They glowed at the thought of such glory.   
To them the choice seemed easy,   
What other gift can top this limitless promise?  
Poseidon turned and smiled mockingly,  
"Athena my niece, my darling little girl,"  
He said, "Let us see your splendid gift  
To those people of the beautiful city."  
The grey-eyed goddess smiled gently,  
And thrust her spear into the soil.  
There a small, fragile sapling,  
Slowly rose into the sparkling sunlight:  
Her barks were smooth and dusky brown,  
Her branches shapely and green;  
Her leaves broad and dark,  
Her fruits bore a silver sheen.  
  
There before mortals and gods alike,  
The small tree stood, timid and shy.  
Not the least grandeur made her,   
No glittering magic she bore.  
All frowned with disappointment at the sight,  
Some jeered and laughed out loud.  
Even those who loved Athena  
Sighed and silently shook their heads.  
Yet the goddess was still smiling,  
As she spoke to all stood before her,  
"Oh, people of Mycenae,  
Look upon my gift to you.  
A sapling from the saintly shore  
Blessed with my love I have brought to you.   
Her evergreen leaves will still shade your city  
Ere all else are changed."  
  
Poseidon laughed and demanded loudly,   
"How can a tree contest with promise of victory?  
How can so tiny a sapling  
Compare with my splendid horses?  
Will the tree bring them gold?  
Will the tree conquer their enemies?  
Will the tree protect their city  
Like my strong and proud steeds?"  
  
  
The goddess calmly looked at the crowd,  
And words of wisdom poured from her lips.  
"The sapling can not conquer and take,  
Nor can she defend against swords and spears.  
But she will bring peace and prosperity,  
To you and all your heirs that will come.  
Do not misjudge her by her look!  
She holds virtues uncounted."  
  
  
" Plant her in your yards and streets,  
And let those leaves spread calming fragrance.  
Take her fruits and make oil,  
And trade them for gold from foreign land.  
Crown a hero with her graceful branches!  
And I too shall lay on him my blessing.  
But not a warrior who slay foe and innocent alike,  
Let it be a man who made you city even more fair."  
"Hung her leaves before your hall,  
They will bring more than colour green.  
Peace will come, and democracy.  
All those thing the tree can bring.  
Hold councils to judge affairs,  
Let the people speak their thoughts.  
Crown the speaker with fragrant wreath,  
I shall protect him and let the truth be told."  
  
"Here is my gift, people of Mycenae!  
A sapling young and evergreen.  
Olive I name her, and she will bring you  
Wealth and peace to the end of the days.  
Her green leaves will forever bear  
My blessing and love. She will always  
Resemble your glory and fame.  
Will you have her?"  
All was silent, stunned by her speech.  
At last an old man stepped from the crowd.  
"Listen, my people!" He cried, "The king of sea   
Promises us glory in wars, but the goddess of wisdom  
Gives us peace. How do we choose? I say  
Battles may be glorious, yet sorrows will come  
From the back of glory. Widows and children  
Will still cry even we had victory!"  
  
"Then let us take the tree and what it brings!  
We can have riches uncounted  
And peace and prosperity everlasting!  
Can you not see the day  
When we can live without battles and wars  
And all the citizens rule our fair city?   
Shall we welcome the goddess and her olive tree?"  
To that all people answered with a single "yea".  
Thus the city was named Athens,  
And Athena, the fair, wise maiden  
Laid her blessing upon the proud tower and walls.  
The moon waxed and waned, the river of time flowed on,  
And washed away many things that once were.  
But the evergreen olive tree lived still,  
And in her dark leaves and slender branches,  
The promise of peace remained shimmering like stars. 


End file.
